The Fine Brothers
The Fine Brothers are Benny and Rafi Fine, two brothers who are online producers, writers, and directors who are known for their successful React video series (Kids React, Teens React, Elders React and YouTubers React), their several timed spoiler series, narrative web series, as well as creating the first transmedia sitcom on YouTube, MyMusic. Background The Fine Brothers have been creating content online since 2004, and have found success on YouTube where their main channel, TheFineBros has over 500 million video views. The Fine Brothers also have a secondary channel, under the name TheFineBros2; which they launched on May 14, 2009. The secondary channel has accumulated over 146,000 subscribers and 13.4 million video views as of July 6, 2012. They release behind the scenes content, as well as clips from their news podcast "All We Know" on the secondary channel. In early September 2012, the duo joined Revision3. Along with the Fine Brothers' popular series, the duo also has uploaded popular interactive YouTube videos. The Fine Brothers have also collaborated with other popular YouTubers such as Shane Dawson. Works of the Fine Brothers have been featured on the websites of The Wall Street Journal, Time Magazine, Variety, and MSNBC. The Fine Brothers will be guest judges on the second season of the web series Internet Icon. React series Kids React The Fine Brothers launched a series titled Kids React on October 16, 2010 with "Kids React to Viral Videos #1 (Double Rainbow, Obama Fail, Twin Rabbits, Snickers Halloween)". As of July 5, 2012 the video currently has 3.3 million views. The Kids React series features The Fine Brothers, off-camera, showing kids several viral videos or popular YouTubers and having the kids react to the videos. The most popular Kids React episode to date is "KIDS REACT TO NYAN CAT", with over 15.3 million views as of March 10, 2013. The popularity of Kids React made it possible for the online series to win a special Emmy Award at the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards in 2012. The Emmy Award, that was given in cooperation with AOL, was awarded to the Fine Brothers for "Best Viral Video Series". Several videos and YouTube stars that have been reacted to by the kids include Smosh, who later reacted to the kids' reactions, planking and President Obama addressing the death of Osama bin Laden, among several other topics. Kids React has been compared to Kids Say the Darndest Things. In October 2012, the kids of the show were shown videos of the 2012 U.S. Presidential debates. Teens React Due to the popularity of Kids React, The Fine Brothers spawned a spin-off dubbed Teens React on November 17, 2011 with "TEENS REACT TO TWILIGHT". The show has a similar premise to Kids React, however the younger stars are replaced with teens, some of whom have aged out of the Kids React series. Due to this, the Fine Brothers are able to show more mature and less "kid-friendly" videos such as videos on topics like Toddlers & Tiaras and Rick Perry's Strong commercial. Other viral videos and YouTube stars that have been reacted to include Salad Fingers, the Overly Attached Girlfriend, "Gangnam Style", The Hunger Games trailer, Shane Dawson, and One Direction, among other topics. Teens React has also featured some famous 'reactors' such as Lisa Cimorelli, Amy Cimorelli, and Alex Steele. They also deal with much more mature subjects such as Amanda Todd's death and the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting of 2012. Teens React won the Streamy Award for Best Non-Fiction or Reality Series in 2013. Elders React The popularity of Kids React and Teens React spawned Elders React on May 24, 2012 with "ELDERS REACT TO NYAN CAT". The Elders React series replaces young children and teenagers with the elderly. Initially starting with topics that have been discussed on the other React series, they currently discuss about topics that appeals to today's 21st century society. YouTubers React The first episode of YouTubers React premiered December 6, 2012. The first episode was "YouTubers React to Viral Videos Episode #1". YouTube celebrities who reacted in the first episode include TheSyndicateProject, Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox of Smosh, Justine Ezarik, Shay Butler, Harley Morenstein of Epic Meal Time, Shane Dawson, Tay Zonday, Tim Chantarangsu, Blair Fowler, Joe Penna, and Jordan Maron. Other YouTube series MyMusic Main article: MyMusic The Fine Brothers are the creators of MyMusic, a sitcom show funded by YouTube's $100 million original channel initiative. MyMusic features an main ensemble cast of Adam Busch, Chris Clowers, Jack Douglass, Tania Gunadi, Grace Helbig, Lainey Lipson, Jarrett Sleeper, Mychal Thompson and has featured many guest stars including Matt Walsh, Felicia Day, Shane Dawson, Justine Ezarik, along with several others, with members of both Kids and Teens react also appearing. The show revolves around MyMusic, a company led by CEO Indie (portrayed by Adam Busch) who is portrayed as a stereotypical modern-day hipster. Another character on the show, Metal (portrayed by Jarrett Sleeper), is based on the brothers' teenage years, "The Metal character comes directly from us when we were teenagers. We were metal heads, full-on," as Fine stated. MyMusic has a separate channel on YouTube from the main Fine Brothers channel (MyMusicShow), which has over 227,000 subscribers and 14.6 million video views as of October 1, 2012. MyMusic was nominated for nine Streamy Awards in the 3rd installment of the event, with three of the nominations going to to the Fine Brothers. Spoilers The Fine Brothers have a popular series where they spoil a variety of topics ranging from books to films to video games. The first episode of their Spoiler series, 100 Movie Spoilers in 5 Minutes - (Movie Endings Ruined), was uploaded on YouTube on November 11, 2008. With over 2.5 million video views as of July 5, 2012, the episode is also the most popular of the series. The brothers also uploaded a video containing spoilers of the first seven Harry Potter films in roughly seven minutes on July 13, 2011. The Fine Brothers also spoiled 47 years in roughly 6 minutes of the popular series, Doctor Who. LOST: What Will Happen Next? The Fine Brothers created a show titled LOST: What Will Happen Next?, which is a parody show based on Lost. The show debuted on January 24, 2008. The show lasted 19 episodes and ended on November 1, 2010. The show featured several characters from other fictional universes such as the Avatar and Star Wars universe. The Fine Brothers collaborated with Rhett and Link to create a parody song of Lost as well. Awards and nominations 2012 Kids React won Best Viral Video Series on the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards and Best Variety Web Series on Inaugural IAWTV Awards 2013 Kids React won Best Non-Fiction or Reality Series on the 3rd Streamy Awards, MyMusic was also nominated for Best Direction, Best Writing: Comedybut and Best Editingdidn't but didn't win. Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:People Category:YouTubers